


Be careful what you wish for

by baeconandeggs, nikkitaaaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkitaaaaa/pseuds/nikkitaaaaa
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are childhood best friends. Both of them are alphas but Baekhyun always fell short when compared to Chanyeol. In a pursuit to alleviate his insecurities and therefore enhance his Alpha attributes and characteristics, Baekhyun was determined to find a drug to make his pheromones stronger, his height taller and his muscles more prominent. However, when he does find a drug which claims to do so, Baekhyun finds himself in a predicament where he’s becoming even more delicate and feminine in form, finally realising he’s becoming an omega. In the midst of all this, Chanyeol wonders if this is the doing of the gods as they finally wanted to give him a push to do something about his longstanding crush on Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 51
Kudos: 747
Collections: BAE2020





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE363  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hi! Thank you choosing to read my fic. I hope you’ll enjoy reading it. It’s my first time to wrote something of this theme so I hope I was able to do well. Thank you also to the wonderful prompter. I hope I gave your prompt justice. Lastly, huge thanks to my beta reader for helping me out! I wouldn’t be able to do it without your help.

In a world where alphas are considered the superior class, twelve year old Baekhyun is over the moon that his test results showed that he  _ is _ one. Grinning widely while clutching his test results, he turned to his best friend Chanyeol to see what he got.

“Hey, Channie! I got alpha!” Baekhyun shoved the paper at Chanyeol’s face. 

Chanyeol lightly pushed Baekhyun’s arm away. “Baek, I can’t see if you do it that way.” He calmly took the results to verify Baekhyun’s claim. Deep inside, he’s wishing that Baekhyun misread it but there it was, the glaring alpha sign on Baekhyun’s paper. He gripped the paper tightly, crinkling the sides as he tried to steady himself. 

“Isn’t it amazing? We’re both alphas!” Baekhyun grinned happily, peering at the note in Chanyeol’s hands before snatching Chanyeol’s results, tracing the alpha symbol on it with his finger. “For quite some time, I was worried I’d turn out omega. Well nothing wrong with being one, but I reaaaally want to be an alpha. I even wrote it for my Christmas wishlist last year, but momma said I can’t wish for something like that so she made me write ‘bike’ instead. Who wants a bike though? She could have made me write skateboard or scooter but she insisted a bike is better. What do you think?”

Chanyeol sighed, handing the sheet back to Baekhyun. “I think you talk a mile a minute, Baek.”

Baekhyun broke into a grin. “I know, but you love me anyway.”

Chanyeol ruffled the other’s hair. “Yeah, I do.”

That night, Chanyeol slumped on his bed and let go of all the thoughts he kept reeled in throughout the day. Baekhyun didn't know how hard he had wished for Baekhyun to turn out to be an omega if ever he’ll be an alpha. Ever since he learned about the second gender, he kept on praying. He couldn’t imagine not being with Baekhyun. People might scoff at him but he knew what he felt. He knew in his being that Baekhyun was his destined one. 

But maybe he’s wrong?

Maybe their fates had changed?

He turned to his dresser and picked up the framed photo on prominent display. It was taken on the first day of kindergarten. His family had just moved to this neighborhood, so he didn’t really know anyone. He remembered trying his best not to cry as he clutched at his mother’s skirt. His teacher was patiently urging him to enter the classroom, but he was almost frozen and shaking on his feet. He was about to cry when someone poked him from behind. Still not letting go of his mother’s skirt, he turned around and saw a child, smaller than him with soft looking porcelain skin and plump cheeks that made him think of those mochi his father bought for him the other day. The kid was holding out a lollipop with both hands and smiling brightly at him.

Captivated by the other's smile, Chanyeol let go of his mother's skirt and slowly reached out to the other boy. 

The boy tugged him closer to a hug that shocked Chanyeol. "Hello! I'm Baekhyunnie! Let's be friends!" 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at the other's enthusiasm as he accepted the lollipop.  _ This new place might not be scary at all, _ he thought. 

Since that day, they've been inseparable. Three year old Chanyeol might not understand what happened then but twelve year old Chanyeol knew enough to know that there's something about Baekhyun that immediately put him at ease. It's as if something about Baekhyun called out to him that day, enough for him to relax and open up to someone he just met. So he came to the conclusion that maybe they're fated pairs. 

He heard that term once and asked his parents about it. He could still remember how his parents smiled sweetly at each other while talking about it. They said fated pairs are pairs blessed by the universe. They are pairs that complement each other, regardless of gender, race, or belief. They went on explaining about the secondary gender - the alphas, betas, and omegas. His dad is an alpha while his mom is an omega. 

Out of the three genders, alphas are considered to be the top of the hierarchy. They are said to possess the best qualities - looks, intelligence, abilities, charisma, etc. Being one is considered to be a matter of pride and an edge on every aspect in life.

Omegas, on the other hand, are the nurturers. They, regardless of primary gender, can bear a child produced by having sex with an alpha during one of their heats. Heats came once a month and are said to be painful for omegas without suppressants or the help of an alpha.

Betas, for the most part, are considered to be the normal ones. A beta can live his or her life without the issues brought about by the secondary gender.

"Can fated pairs be both alphas?" Chanyeol asked then. 

His dad paused to think. "I haven't heard of such a thing happening. Alphas are usually mated to omegas and betas to another beta."

"Do you think I'm an alpha?" 

"Probably, but we love you regardless of what your gender might be." His mom pulled him closer for a hug. 

"How about Baekhyun?" 

"Well, there might be a chance he's an omega." Chanyeol visibly brightened, making his parents laugh. "Do you still like him?" His dad asked teasingly. 

Embarrassed, Chanyeol hid his face making his parents tease him more. 

Returning back to the present, Chanyeol sighed deeply to his pillow. He does not know how he'll react tomorrow. It was very hard trying to appear happy for Baekhyun when his heart felt like it was being crushed. 

He fell asleep still unsure of what to do. All he knew was he couldn't let go of Baekhyun. 

(Eight years later) 

"I like you. Will you go out with me?" Baekhyun blurted out to the girl in front of him. He had liked the girl since the start of the year and only managed to confess today. Chanyeol tried to dissuade him but Baekhyun was adamant. He might not be as tall, popular, athletic, manly, or intelligent as Chanyeol but he liked to think that he's not that bad at all. 

The girl seemed uncomfortable, making Baekhyun wince. Maybe Chanyeol was right. 

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I like you. You're funny, sociable, easy to get along with, and not bad looking also but," the girl took a deep breath and continued shyly, "I kinda like guys like Chanyeol more. I'm sorry."

The girl patted his hand. "I hope we'll still remain friends." 

Baekhyun did not know how long he stood there. The girl had long been gone but he can't seem to move from the spot.  _ So this is how a broken heart feels _ , he thought. He's terribly lonely. He knew he couldn't compare to Chanyeol. They're both alphas though. Doesn't that mean anything? 

As if summoned, Chanyeol walked towards him. “Are you okay?” he asked as he stopped in front of him.

Baekhyun nodded his head. 

Chanyeol sighed, obviously not believing the latter.

“Did you know she likes you?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol paused for a moment. “Not really. I had a suspicion but that’s all.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “Am I lesser than you?”

Chanyeol tenderly cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. “No. You’re better than me. She just can’t see it. You’ll get over her. You deserve better than her.”

Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol’s chest. Ever since they were kids, being with Chanyeol was comforting to him. He knew no matter what happened, Chanyeol would be there. As Chanyeol tenderly patted his head, he thought Chanyeol was really a good guy. Any one would be lucky to be loved by him. 

That night, they walked home together as usual. Baekhyun’s house was on the opposite side of the town from Chanyeol’s but Chanyeol had insisted since they’re young to walk him home. Baekhyun already gave up years ago trying to convince Chanyeol that he can walk by himself. 

They silently walked side by side. The atmosphere was a bit lighter than what it was before, but Baekhyun still felt a bit awkward. 

“Do you believe in fated pairs?” Baekhyun asked.

“My parents are fated pairs, so are yours, so I basically have believed since I was young.” Chanyeol replied, feeling a pang on his chest. Them being both alphas is basically an assurance that they’re not mated pairs. As his dad said, there hasn’t been any news of such a thing happening. Still, Chanyeol prayed at night for Baekhyun to be his fated one. Until Baekhyun finds his own, he’ll pray that he’ll be Baekhyun’s fated one. 

“Would you settle for a mated pair?” Chanyeol asked in return. A mated pair is different from a fated pair. A fated pair is a pair said to be blessed by the universe. A mated pair is a pair formed by mutual decision. When an alpha and an omega decided to be a mated pair, an alpha bites the omega on the neck, marking them as mated. The bite mark eventually heals but will leave a scar that won’t fade.

“It depends on the other person and what I feel for them. I still wish I’ll find my fated pair though. I’m tired of being rejected.” Baekhyun said in a sad tone. 

Chanyeol hooked his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “No matter what happens, you know I’m here for you, right?”

“I know.” Baekhyun replied softly.

Chanyeol can’t help it. He leaned down and gave a kiss on Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Did you kiss me?” Baekhyun asked, scrunching his nose at Chanyeol.

“No. I just smelled your hair. I thought something smelled weird. It’s your hair, by the way.”

“What?” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away, touching his hair before smelling his hand. “It does not smell!”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Maybe you already got used to it.”

Baekhyun pouted. “I’m changing my shampoo.”

Baekhyun laid on his bed, scrolling through his social media page, trying to take his mind off what happened earlier. He clicked on a video of a cute puppy frolicking and began laughing hard after a couple of seconds. The video ended and Baekhyun scrolled down again to find similar videos. As he was scrolling down, an ad caught his eye.

ENHANCE YOUR ALPHA ATTRIBUTES IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! GUARANTEED EFFECTIVE! OVERNIGHT SHIPPING!

Baekhyun snorted. It’s obviously a scam. He closed his phone, putting it down, and rolled to his side, hugging his pillow. He should sleep. He still needed to be early tomorrow.

“I kinda like guys like Chanyeol…” Those words from before kept on echoing on his mind. Yeah, he’s not as manly as Chanyeol but he’s not that bad. A lot kept on saying he’s cute. But well, cute might not be what he’s after. 

He rolled to the other side and stared at his phone beside him.

He opened it and the ad once again popped out.

He clicked it and was brought to a website. It won’t do any harm to check the testimonials, right? He’s just curious.

After a couple of minutes scrolling, he took a deep breath and clicked purchase.

“Baekhyun, you got a package.” His mom said, knocking at his bedroom door. Baekhyun grunted in response. He’s not expecting any so he dragged his blanket over his head, trying to muffle his mom’s voice. “I’ll just leave it here then but you better get up or else you’ll be late.” His mom’s voice trailed off as he assumed she went downstairs again.

With eyes still closed, Baekhyun pawed his sheets, searching for his phone. Bringing it to his face, he checked the time with one eye closed and sprung up when he realized his alarm did not go off. Cursing himself, he rushed towards the bathroom to prepare for school.

Rushing out of his room, he nearly fell flat on his face as he stumbled on a box in front of his bedroom. Puzzled, he turned the box over to check the sender which turned out to be Alpha Solutions Inc. Feeling giddy remembering his purchase last night, Baekhyun ripped the packaging open. There nestled within the box is a tiny clear glass bottle about his thumb size with a pinkish solution inside. The bottle made him think of those from the Alice in Wonderland story. For a moment he hesitated, it couldn’t be poisonous, right? Maybe he should ask Chanyeol’s opinion first.

He took a step then paused again. Those testimonials seemed real though. He stared at the bottle again, unscrewed the cap, took a deep breath and drank the solution. Slipping the empty bottle in his pants pocket, he hoped for the best.

The day was uneventful for Baekhyun except for the basketball game they had during the physical education class. He might not be the best player but he got some skills. Their teacher just had to put him and Chanyeol on opposing teams. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at how the girls chanted Chanyeol’s name all throughout the game. He’s as good as Chanyeol though. He just happened to be a bit smaller than him.

The next day, Baekhyun woke up early and rushed to the mirror to see if anything’s different. Does his skin look a bit brighter or was it just the light? He sniffed, trying to see if his scent changed but he couldn't smell anything. Feeling angry at being duped, Baekhyun stomped off to the bathroom to prepare for school.

Chanyeol was already seated when Baekhyun rushed inside the classroom. He was almost late because he was too busy sulking when he was supposed to be bathing. It took his mom banging on his door to make him realize the time.

“Did you do the assignment last night?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun sat beside him.

“Yes, Mom. You wouldn’t stop nagging at me last night, so I actually did it before sleeping.” Baekhyun replied as he took out his assignment to show Chanyeol. Chanyeol had the habit of checking his work. Baekhyun blamed it on Chanyeol’s alpha genes wanting to micro-manage everything around him. He got used to it so he did not find it weird anymore.

“Did you change your shampoo?” Chanyeol moved closer and sniffed at Baekhyun.

“No. Do I smell different?” Baekhyun sniffed himself again but not finding anything different.

“It’s subtle but it’s different from before - a bit sweet like a flower.”

Baekhyun was about to ask more but the professor walked in before he could speak.

During their lunch break, Baekhyun scrolled through his web history to find the testimonials for the medicine. Finding it, he opened the webpage and read through the comments again. A lot cited changes in scent, but no one wrote about a sweet scent. Baekhyun shrugged. Maybe it’s different for every case. At least now, he knew something indeed was happening.

“What are you smiling about?” Jongdae asked as he sat down in front of Baekhyun, putting down his tray of food.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun replied curtly, pocketing his phone after closing the web page.

Jongdae stared at him before deciding to let it go. “You’re not going to eat?” He gestured to the empty space in front of him.

“Chanyeol went to buy for us.”

“Did he not want his little princess to get squashed by the crowd?” Jongdae said in a syrupy voice that made Baekhyun kick his shin.

“I’m an alpha too. I can handle it.” Baekhyun grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell that to Chanyeol.” Jongdae spooned some food before realizing Baekhyun’s stare. “What now?”

“Do you have it easier being an omega?” Baekhyun asked.

“Not really. It has its ups and downs. What makes it easier is having someone there when you need it.” Jongdae smiled wistfully.

“Please, no need to flaunt your happy relationship with your alpha.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“You asked about it! I just answered!” Jongdae exclaimed.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol asked as he sat down with a tray full of food. Baekhyun spied hot ramen, making him drool. Chanyeol, obviously knowing him, placed the bowl in front of Baekhyun, who happily dived in.

“Baekhyun’s being a jerk.”

“I’m not! I just asked if it’s easy being an omega, and he went on to boast about his relationship with his alpha.”

Chanyeol’s brow lifted. “You’re interested about being an omega?”

“Just curious.” Baekhyun replied. “I know my alpha genes are not that prominent but I’m still an alpha.”

“Yeah, that’s too sad.” Chanyeol mumbled softly, but it did not escape Jongdae's hearing, making the other snort. Chanyeol glared at him. Jongdae knew about his feelings for Baekhyun. He got drunk one night and spilled everything. It’s a good thing he still keeps the secret. Deciding to change the topic, Chanyeol asked about Jongdae’s alpha. “So when is Minseok finally coming back?”

“In six freaking weeks!” Jongdae groaned. “He’s still having the time of his life overseas.” Minseok, Jongdae’s alpha is currently on an overseas exchange program. Most mated pairs can’t handle long separation, but Jongdae and Minseok had been together for so many years that they could handle a month or two of separation. It still gets hard though during the heat or rut period without being together.

“That’s what you get from mating with an intelligent one.” Baekhyun said in between slurps of ramen.

“I’d still rather have him than you.” Jongdae stuck out his tongue at Baekhyun.

“Do you think I like you? I’d choose Chanyeol over you!”

Chanyeol choked on the piece of bread he was eating. Jongdae sat there grinning as Baekhyun thumped Chanyeol’s back.

The next few days were surreal in Baekhyun’s opinion. Sitting there surrounded by girls, Baekhyun was living the dream.

“Seriously Baek, your skin looks better than mine!” One of their classmates groaned as she pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Yeah. You really look so good lately.” Another chimed in. “What’s your secret?”

Baekhyun smirked. “I’m not telling.” The girls groaned. Right then, Chanyeol entered the room, the girls flocking to him and trying to get his attention. It’s always like this with Chanyeol around, Baekhyun lamented.

“Why don’t we talk later? I need to discuss something with Baekhyun.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol say to the girls. The girls left them with quips of “It’s a promise” at Chanyeol.

“What do you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asked, turning to Chanyeol.

“Nothing. I just want to shoo them off politely.” Chanyeol replied, scratching the back of his head.

Baekhyun laughed. “Still embarrassed by the attention?”

“I can do without it.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“I wish I were you.” Baekhyun mumbled, laying his head on his desk.

Chanyeol leaned over to pinch Baekhyun’s nose; Baekhyun swatted it away. “Why be me when you’re this adorable? You’re always the person they think of when they want to have fun.”

“But I don’t want to be that fun person. I want to be loved!” Baekhyun bemoaned. This drug better work soon, he thought.

Baekhyun was waiting for Chanyeol by the school’s front door. He could just go home already but Chanyeol promised to help him with next week’s test if he would wait for him.

“I won’t be long, my ass.” Baekhyun muttered, kicking the rock in front of him. It’s been ten minutes but Chanyeol’s still not out. One of their teachers called him just as they were about to go home. Chanyeol being the kind person he is, could not refuse.

He took out his phone to send Chanyeol a message.  _ I’m leaving in 5 minutes. I’m hungry! >.< _

“Hey man, did you see that new game released last night? I got so hooked playing, I barely slept today!”

Baekhyun looked up and saw a group of alphas from the higher year walking out of the building, talking loudly about some game. Baekhyun politely nodded his head at them when their eyes met. As they neared him, one guy stopped.

“Sorry but are you an omega?”

Baekhyun’s mouth fell. “No! I’m an alpha!” he snapped.

The guy looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry it’s just that there’s a sweet scent around you and you look pretty…” he trailed off when he realized Baekhyun’s fuming.

Baekhyun was about to launch himself at the guy when a hand stopped him. Looking up, he saw Chanyeol standing in front of him, as if protecting him.

“Is something wrong here?” He said in his deep voice.

The other alphas backed away, obviously recognizing who’s more dominant. “Nothing, we just asked him a question but he got offended.”

“They asked if I’m an omega.” Baekhyun spat. He’s not looking down at omegas but as an alpha, being mistaken as on omega is very insulting.

“Well, like we said, you smell sweet and look pretty” they reasoned.

Baekhyun balled his fist and ready to swing if not for Chanyeol putting pressure with his hand on his shoulder.

“Anyway, we already apologized so we’ll go now.” The alphas left as fast as they could, too fast for Baekhyun’s liking, vowing to get back at them next time.

He was so occupied staring at them that Chanyeol had to flick his forehead to get his attention.

“Ouch!” Baekhyun rubbed the spot, glaring at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed. “Stop daydreaming. Let’s go.”

That night, Baekhyun woke up at dawn sweating profusely but feeling cold at the same time. He tucked his blanket closely but he still shivered from the cold. Getting out of bed, Baekhyun spied a hoodie Chanyeol left the other day when he came to torture Baekhyun with studying. Grabbing the hoodie from his desk, he dragged it on. The hoodie was obviously too large for him but Baekhyun did not care because there was a sweet but masculine scent that came from it. Sniffing the hoodie, Baekhyun walked back to bed and fell asleep immediately surrounded by the scent.

The next time Baekhyun opened his eyes, the sun was already going down and Chanyeol’s face was looming over him. Baekhyun let out a shriek in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun dragged his blanket to his chin, trying to hide the fact that he’s wearing Chanyeol’s hoodie. It’s not unusual for him to be wearing Chanyeol’s clothes but this is the first time he actually wore something not washed.

“You did not come to school so I got worried.” Chanyeol picked up something from his bag. “Here’s today’s worksheets by the way.”

Baekhyun pouted as he took them. “You don’t need to bring me homework.” He put them inside the drawer of the bedside table. Out of sight, out of mind, he thought.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol touched his forehead to check for fever.

“I’m not sure. I felt feverish when I woke up at dawn but I don’t feel anything weird now. Maybe, sleeping off the day helped.”

“It’s good that you’re fine but why are you wearing my hoodie?” Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun looked down, he had let go of the blanket when he took the homework. He tugged the blanket high again. “No need to hide it. I already saw it when I entered the room.”

Baekhyun felt himself blush for some reason. Why is he blushing like a girl? “I told you I felt feverish. I saw your hoodie and it looked warm so I wore it.”

Chanyeol smiled and gently patted Baekhyun’s head. “It’s good that it made you warm.” They locked eyes for a moment before Baekhyun averted his gaze, feeling warmer than he did a while ago.

“Uh, I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll wash up and maybe we could hang out for a bit. I think Mom and Dad will be out late today so we can play games until late night.” Baekhyun stood up to head to the bathroom but suddenly felt a wave of heat so intense his legs crumbled under him. 

Chanyeol was not sure what happened. One minute, he’s talking to Baekhyun and the next minute, Baekhyun’s falling. It’s a good thing he’s there to catch Baekhyun before he could hurt himself. “What’s-” A sharp smell came from Baekhyun making Chanyeol’s head spin. It’s too sweet that for a moment, he almost blacked out, growling low on his throat. But just as fast as it came, it dissipated and he was left holding Baekhyun who was sweating profusely. 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the Byun’s family doctor. He had it in his phone because he also sees the same doctor occasionally. Fortunately, the doctor was available for a house visit and promised to be here as soon as he could. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to his bed, tucking him between the sheets. He was about to grab for a wash cloth when Baekhyun grabbed on to his hand, unwilling to let him go even in his unconscious state. So Chanyeol sat down on the floor, gripped Baekhyun’s hand tightly, and prayed for the doctor to come soon.

Dr. Kim’s brows were knitted as he looked over Baekhyun. He shook his head and grabbed a couple of syringes from his bag. Chanyeol hovered nervously as the doctor took some blood samples from Baekhyun who did not wake up at all. The doctor assured him that Baekhyun’s just asleep so he was appeased a bit. He already sent a message to Baekhyun’s parents but hasn't received a reply yet.

The doctor carefully placed the vials in his bag and turned to Chanyeol. “I still need to check a few things but I think he’s nearing his first heat.”

“Heat? But he’s an alpha.” Chanyeol was confused. As far as he knew, only omegas have heats.

“I know which is why I took some blood samples to test. I don’t know what happened but it seems he’s developing omega characteristics. It’s faint but his scent seemed to have changed also. I’ll run a few tests back at the hospital and get back to you as soon as I can. Are his parents on their way home? I don’t think he should be left alone now.”

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun. “They haven’t responded, yet but I’ll stay until they get here. It's the weekend tomorrow anyway.”

Dr. Kim patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I’ll call right away when I get the results. For the meantime, make sure he’s comfortable. There’s really nothing wrong with him if we leave out this puzzling heat.” He grabbed his bag and turned towards the door. “Call me if anything changes. Make sure he drinks lots of fluids when he wakes up.” Chanyeol nodded and escorted him out.

Baekhyun woke up confused to see Chanyeol sleeping soundly beside him. It’s already dark but Baekhyun can make out the knitted brows on Chanyeol’s forehead. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to smooth the wrinkle on Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol sighed loudly, startling Baekhyun. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Baekhyun turned to his left to turn on the bedside lamp. He caught a glimpse of the clock and realized that it’s not as late as he thought it was.

“Hey, you’re up.” Chanyeol’s sleep-laced voice startled Baekhyun. Chanyeol sat up slowly, mussing his bed hair. “Sorry I did not mean to fall asleep. How are you feeling?” Chanyeol reached over to touch Baekhyun’s forehead.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, your temperature went down. Can you hand over my phone? Dr. Kim might have called.”

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s phone and handed it to him. “Why are you expecting his call?”

“I called him when you fainted.”

“Ugh. Why did you do that? He’ll probably tell my parents and they’ll have to rush home. I just remembered they’ll be out of town this weekend. It’s been so long since they had a vacation.”

“Well I had to. You did not see how you looked. You scared me.” Chanyeol argued. 

Baekhyun felt chastised. He obviously worried Chanyeol. “So what did he say?”

“He’s not entirely sure but he said it must be heat.”

“Heat like heat stroke?” 

“No. Heat as in an omega’s heat.”

Baekhyun was so dumbfounded that it took him a while to reply. “What? But I’m an alpha!"

"I know. That's why Dr. Kim took some blood samples." Chanyeol gestured to the gauze on Baekhyun's arm. "He said he'll call when he got the results." 

"So did he call?" 

Chanyeol scratched his head and smiled slyly. "Well someone kept on asking questions so I haven't checked yet." 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Fine. No more questions. Can you please check it now?" 

Chanyeol unlocked his phone and saw a message from Dr. Kim and a couple of missed calls.

_ Tried calling you earlier. I need to talk to Baekhyun. I haven’t told his parents yet. Please come to my office tomorrow so I could properly explain. _

“Explain what? Is it something serious?” Baekhyun bit his nail, a habit he sometimes did when stressed.

“I don’t know. Don’t worry, I’ll go with you tomorrow. Should I call your parents?”

“No. Let them enjoy their vacation. I want to hear it first before telling them anything.” Baekhyun replied. Still, he wished it was not something his parents should worry about.

“I told you Mom, I’m fine. Chanyeol’s here.” Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun convincing his mom over the phone. The Byuns finally read his message, calling Baekhyun as fast as they could. They wanted to go home but Baekhyun wouldn’t let them. “We’ll be seeing Dr. Kim tomorrow. I’ll call you as soon as I hear the results.”

Chanyeol gave the pot a last stir before turning off the stove. The soup tasted okay. He figured soup would be easier for Baekhyun to eat. Baekhyun kept telling Chanyeol that he wasn't hungry but Chanyeol was worried. Baekhyun seemed to be getting thinner these days. His waist became slimmer, making him want to wrap his arms around him as he dived in for a kiss.

“Okay, bye Mom. Love you.” Baekhyun ended the call, bringing Chanyeol back to reality. He shook his head as he spooned soup into the bowls and carried it to the table. He could see Baekhyun still standing by the window, fiddling with his phone, probably sending his mom a couple of messages. The Byuns are a tight-knit family that is not embarrassed by affection. It made Baekhyun the cheerful and affectionate person he is now.

He was about to call for Baekhyun when he heard Baekhyun groan and a sweet scent assaulted Chanyeol. The scent was much stronger than it was this afternoon and Chanyeol almost lost his mind to the scent. Gritting his teeth and filling his mind with worries about Baekhyun, he reined himself in and rushed to Baekhyun.

“Yeollie, it’s hot.” Baekhyun cried as he tugged on his clothes. “It itches. I’m scared.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand to stop him from scratching himself. At Chanyeol’s touch, Baekhyun let out a whimper and the scent became more intense. “Shit.” Chanyeol lost focus, letting go of Baekhyun’s hands. He tried his best to breathe through his mouth as Baekhyun grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose on Chanyeol’s neck.

“Smells good.” Baekhyun moaned. 

Chanyeol groaned as he started to feel Baekhyun rubbing against him. “Baek, this is getting dangerous. Please stop.” he growled. He’s not a saint and the love of his life is below him, almost seducing him.

“But it feels good. You feel good. It no longer hurts but I need more.” Baekhyun started nibbling on Chanyeol’s neck, while sliding his hands along Chanyeol’s back. 

Chanyeol took every ounce of self-control that he had left and grabbed Baekhyun’s hair, forcing him to lean back. He could see how glassy Baekhyun’s eyes had become. “Baek, get a hold of yourself. This is getting bad.”

Baekhyun smirked, too sexily for Chanyeol’s opinion. “Why don’t we be bad together?” he whispered before kissing Chanyeol.

At that moment, it was a lost cause. Chanyeol growled as he kissed Baekhyun back, hungrily sucking on Baekhyun’s lips. The other whimpered, pulling Chanyeol closer as he tugged on Chanyeol’s shirt.

“I should..get you..to bed.” Chanyeol rasped in between kisses. The living room floor is not the best place for this. He wanted to atleast make Baekhyun comfortable.

“No. Here’s fine.” Baekhyun whimpered. “I want you now.” He punctuated by grinding his lower half on Chanyeol’s, making the other shudder.

This is going too fast, Chanyeol though but all rationality left when Baekhyun slid his hand inside his pants and cupped his cock. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands on one hand, pinning it above his head. He licked his lips at how sexy Baekhyun looked beneath him. He just wanted to devour him whole. With his other hand, he tugged on Baekhyun’s shirt, ripping it apart. Baekhyun shivered. 

Chanyeol could barely think straight at the sight of Baekhyun’s pink nipples. They seem to be begging to be licked, sucked, and bitten. So he did. Lowering his head, he flicked his tongue on the nipple, eliciting a moan from Baekhyun. He kept doing it again and again until Baekhyun was continuously moaning and undulating beneath him. When he sucked on it, Baekhyun screamed, bucking his hips.

“Did you come?” Chanyeol rasped. “That’s so sexy.” He proceeded to trailing kisses downwards, stopping above Baekhyun’s belly button as he tugged on Baekhyun’s pants. “It’s so wet down here. You really came a lot.”

Through the sexual haze, Baekhyun still can’t let Chanyeol best him. Pushing Chanyeol as hard as he can, he got on top and smiled sexily. “My turn.”

Chanyeol thought he'd go for the nipples too but the little imp went straight to his pants, tugging it down and freeing his hard cock. All the muscles on his body tensed as Baekhyun slid down until his mouth was hovering on Chanyeol’s cock. His cock twitched when he felt Baekhyun’s hot breath on it. Then Baekhyun gave it a long, languid lick.

Chanyeol almost came at how good it felt. He made the mistake of looking down just as Baekhyun took him into his mouth. Those small lips on his cock were making him insane. He reached down to pull Baekhyun but the other just groaned when Chanyeoll pulled his hair. The vibrations sent shivers up and down his spine and he can’t help but release a long moan. 

Pleased at making Chanyeol lose his control, Baekhyun shoved off his pants and climbed on Chanyeo's lap. As much as he loved having Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, he’s craving to put it somewhere else. He could feel something tricking out of his asshole. He leaned a bit more forward until he could feel the tip of Chanyeol’s cock poking at his wet hole. He moaned in pleasure at the sensation so he moved again, trying to press it harder into him.

Hands grabbed his hips, stilling his movements. “Baek, wait a minute. You’re not yet ready.”

“But it feels so good, Yeollie.” He leaned over to whisper directly to Chanyeol’s ear. “I want you inside of me.”

Chanyeol shivered. His grip loosened a bit but it’s enough for Baekhyun to move. He grabbed Chanyeol’s cock and in one strong movement, plunged it into his hole. The tip went inside making them moan at the same time.

Chanyeol’s whole being is focused on the sensation of Baekhyun’s hole squeezing his cock. The sight of Baekhyun trembling above him as he tried to take all of him was too much for Chanyeol. He pushed Baekhyun down and in one swift motion, forced his cock to the hilt.

“Ahhh!” Baekhyun screamed as he came. He hadn’t recovered yet when Chanyeol began to move. “Wait, slow down. I cannot. You’re too fast!”

“It’s so good. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He flipped Baekhyun over, pulling his hips closer to him as he continued to pound into Baekhyun. “You’re mine!” Chanyeol growled.

Chanyeol knew he should take it slow. It’s Baekhyun’s first time but he can’t keep a hold of the beast inside of him. It’s demanding to take Baekhyun, to show him that he’s his - to mark him. Chanyeol felt his fangs lengthen. He shoved Baekhyun’s head down, exposing his neck for his bite.

Baekhyun was drowning in pleasure. He couldn't focus on anything except on how good Chanyeol was making him feel. The beast inside of him seemed to have surrendered to Chanyeol’s. It’s begging him to let Chanyeol mark him. When Chanyeol shoved his head down, exposing his neck, Baekhyun shivered expecting the bite.

But it did not come.

Chanyeol however pounded into him, much faster than before, pulling him upright, his back pressed on Chanyeol’s chest. The position drove Chanyeol deeper into him. He couldn’t take it anymore. Everything inside Baekhyun coiled tight and in a split second, burst outward in an intense pleasure. As he felt his consciousness fading, he heard Chanyeol grunt before splashing his insides with his own release. He faintly heard Chanyeol murmur something but the blackness overcame him.

Chanyeol laid Baekhyun carefully on the bed. He already cleaned and dressed Baekhyun a while ago. As he tucked the sheets around him, he winced as he caught a glimpse of a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck. 

He did not mean for it to happen that way. He was too rough when all he wanted was to make love gently to Baekhyun. But it was as if all the years of pining crashed down and he couldn’t control himself. As he laid down beside Baekhyun, he promised to apologize for what happened tonight. He also vowed to make his intentions clear, for it was very obvious that Baekhyun’s an omega now. Was this the gods' way of answering his wish?

He ached all over was Baekhyun’s first thought as he woke up and he’s definitely aching in a place that should not ache. He sat up, wincing at the sharp pain he felt. The sun’s up, he noted. He did not know when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was talking with his mom over the phone while Chanyeol prepared dinner. Did they have a drink last night?

Moving slowly so as not to wake up Chanyeol, he got off the bed and gingerly walked towards the bathroom. He better take a bath before waking up Chanyeol. They have no time to sleep all day. They still need to head out to Dr. Kim’s.

Chanyeol was awakened by Baekhyun’s scream. He rushed towards the bathroom, almost tripping at the sheets. “What’s wrong?” he asked as his eyes roamed the tiny bathroom for anything amiss. 

“What are these?” Baekhyun exclaimed, poking at the bruise-like mark on his body as he looked in the mirror. The one on his neck was particularly large but the scattered ones on his chest were more bothersome. "What kind of insect bite is this huge? Did I sleep naked outside?”

“You don’t remember anything?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Well, I remember talking to Mom then,” Baekhyun drifted off as scenes from the night before rushed to his mind. “Oh shit!” He looked at Chanyeol in shock. “It’s not a dream, right?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun was silent until his eye caught Chanyeol’s bandaged arm. “Did I do that?”

“Oh, this?” Chanyeol covered his arm. “No. It’s my fault.” It took every ounce of self-control he had left to stop himself from biting Baekhyun last night. He did not want their mating to be like that when Baekhyun was obviously not himself.

“I’m really an omega now?” Baekhyun’s eyes filled with tears.

Chanyeol hugged him. “Hey, don’t cry. It will be okay. I’m here.”

Baekhyun sobbed on Chanyeol’s chest. It’s frightening but somehow Chanyeol being there’s helping him. If he was alone now, he’d probably be going crazy from what’s happening. 

“I’m not sure how it happened but your gender changed.” Dr. Kim handed Baekhyun his test results. The omega sign on the paper seemed to be taunting him. “For the meantime, I’ll prescribe you some inhibitors. These are prescribed to young omegas to help them with their heat cycles. Heats are usually intense for young or in your case, developing omegas. Be sure to take your medicine religiously so as to contain some effects of the heat.”

“What effects?” Chanyeol asked. 

“As you know, heats are usually painful for omegas. An omega in heat would probably be after mating with an alpha to ease the heat. On some cases, an omega may be so out of control that they don’t care about anything but having sex during those periods. After the heat subsides, some tend to regret the things they do during that period. These inhibitors help minimize those effects.”

Baekhyun was silent as he thought back to what happened last night. The doctor perfectly described what happened last night. “Is there a way to reverse this?” Baekhyun asked as he clutched the prescription. He felt Chanyeol’s hand on his back, comforting him.

“I’m not sure. This is a rare case. Did you experience anything unusual for the past days?” 

Baekhyun remembered the potion he took. “Fuck!” He grabbed his hair in frustration and proceeded to tell Dr. Kim about it.

“Are you out of your mind?” Chanyeol hollered, grabbing Baekhyun’s shoulders. “What if it was poison? Why would you do such a thing?”

Baekhyun whimpered. Chanyeol was emitting a strong pheromone that was making him scared.

His whimper seemed to shock Chanyeol. He reigned in his pheromones until Baekhyun relaxed. 

Dr. Kim sighed. “I’ll look into this but Baekhyun be more careful next time. Chanyeol’s right to get mad. Anyway, come back again next week so we can run some tests again.”

The both of them nodded and thanked Dr. Kim before leaving. On the ride home, Baekhyun was silent. The silence was too much for Chanyeol but he couldn't think of anything to say. It’s very obvious that Baekhyun was distressed and he can’t really blame him. His world just turned upside-down.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled. “I dragged you into this. You should have left me last night. You shouldn’t have been forced by my heat to do that.”

Chanyeol stopped the car, hitting Baekhyun’s head lightly with his hand. Baekhyun turned to pout at him. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault and I was happy to help.”

“You should be doing that with some pretty omega not me.” 

Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s nose. “Who said you’re not pretty? You’re the prettiest.”

Baekhyun huffed. “I don’t want to be pretty. I want to be handsome and manly. That’s why I took that potion. I’ll wring my hands around the neck of whoever concocted that. Satisfaction guaranteed, my ass.” His stomach growled at that moment making the both of them laugh.

Chanyeol started the car once again. “Let’s feed you first before we do some strangling.”

The following days were as peaceful and normal as they could be. Baekhyun had been taking his medicines daily and so far, nothing unusual was happening. The only thing that changed is that more people seemed to be gathering around him, trying to get his attention and to be honest, Baekhyun’s loving it. Maybe it’s not bad to be an omega, he thought. 

If Baekhyun’s loving it, Chanyeol’s hating all the attention Baekhyun’s getting. Chanyeol’s barely restraining himself from punching that scumbag leaning too close to Baekhyun. 

“You got it, Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol turned to the professor beside him in embarrassment. He did not get any word he said. He already forgot that he’s talking to him as he was so engrossed watching Baekhyun and his group of annoying alphas. “I’m sorry, Sir. Can you repeat?”

The professor sighed but repeated it. Chanyeol made sure to listen this time. He’ll deal with Baekhyun’s groupies later.

“What did Professor Oh tell you?” Baekhyun asked as he approached Chanyeol. They were walking together towards the cafeteria when the professor stopped them. Baekhyun thinks its nice to be depended on by a teacher. Chanyeol is always praised by them and they always go to him if they need help. It’s just one of those things that made Baekhyun envious of him.

“He’s asking me to summarize the reports we submitted yesterday.”

Baekhyun gasped. “But that’s a lot! Do you want me to help?”

“I really don’t want to take your time.”

Baekhyun lightly punched Chanyeol’s arm. “Hey! I owe you a lot. Let me help.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Fine. By the way, is that how you punch? It tickled me.” He teased Baekhyun who stuck out his tongue at him. “Keep sticking that out, I might bite.” he said with a smirk, showing his dimple. 

Baekhyun turned red and felt slightly hot. “Let’s just go. I’m hungry.” He walked away as fast as he could, trying to calm himself down. Since when did he find Chanyeol this hot? These omega hormones are making him crazy.

“It’s never-ending!” Baekhyun cried, flopping on his bed facedown. They decided to do the report at his home as it’s nearer. They’ve been at it for an hour but they’re still not done. He’s already cursing Professor Oh in his mind.

Chanyeol looked up from his laptop. “Shall we take a break? I’m getting hungry.”

“I want pizza.” he mumbled to his bed, his words almost incomprehensible. He heard Chanyeol go out of the room, probably to call from the telephone downstairs. He flipped over, staring at the ceiling. He thought it would be awkward between them since the night they had sex but Chanyeol never mentioned it again and that made it easier for Baekhyun to not think much about it. Well, as much as he could keep himself from thinking about it. He can’t really remember much but he knew it was the most pleasure he had felt. His mind flashed bits of that night and before he could get a hold of himself, his body started to feel hot. Oh shit, he thought. 

The call did not take long but Chanyeol took his time downstairs preparing some juice for them to cool down. The weather was a bit humid and he thought it could help cool them. Balancing the tray on his left hand, he turned the knob and pushed the door open with a nudge. The smell startled him, making him almost drop the tray but what shook him most is finding Baekhyun on bed with his hand obviously inside his pants. He rushed to him when he heard Baekhyun moan in pain.

“Hey,” Chanyeol swept Baekhyun’s hair, wet from his sweat, off his forehead “I’m here. Where’s your medicine?” Baekhyun did not answer but pulled Chanyeol down, nuzzling his nose on Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Baek-” Chanyeol tried to get out of Baekhyun’s hold to check Baekhyun’s bag for the inhibitor but Baekhyun’s hold got tighter. “Baek, you’ll break my neck.” Fortunately, Baekhyun’s pheromones are not as potent as before but Chanyeol knew he should do something before his beast took over. He had been longing for Baekhyun all these years and the urge to tie Baekhyun down to him is also strong.

“I want you.” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol’s ear, making him growl as a flash of desire seized him. 

“Baek, don’t make this hard for me.” Chanyeol said between gritted teeth. “I don’t want to take advantage of you again.” 

Baekhyun licked his ear, tracing the folds slowly. Chanyeol shuddered. “Why don’t I take advantage of you?” Baekhyun whispered sultrily before pushing Chanyeol and rolling over, sitting on top of him.

“Baek-” Chanyeol tried to protest but Baekhyun slammed his lips to his, silencing his protests. The moment Baekhyun sucked on his tongue, Chanyeol released his hold on his beast.

Baekhyun blinked his eyes open and was startled to see Chanyeol hovering above him. “What the-” he ended up screaming as Chanyeol gave a powerful thrust, making Baekhyun arch his back in pleasure. “Shit, so good.” he moaned into Chanyeol’s ear. He’s not entirely sure what happened but he can’t stop moaning at how good it feels.

Chanyeol grunted as he slowed his thrusts but still grinding deep into Baekhyun. Baekhyun let out a long moan, legs twitching in the air. 

“Ah!” Baekhyun clutched on Chanyeol’s hair, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. It feels so good, he thought again as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Chanyeol pushed his legs closer to his chest, changing the angle of his thrusts. “Fuck!” Baekhyun cursed as Chanyeol hit a spot deep inside him. Blinking his eyes open, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol smirked before Chanyeol moved faster than before. Baekhyun couldn't do anything but claw his hands at Chanyeol’s back, a stream of curses and moans coming out of his mouth.

“Does it feel good?” Chanyeol grunted, sweat dripping down his face. Baekhyun replied with screams of “yes” and “more” that blew Chanyeol’s mind. He’s already reaching his limit but did not want to come before Baekhyun. He grabbed Baekhyun’s cock, jerking him off and making the other shout. Not long after, Baekhyun arched his back, letting out a low moan of pleasure as he came forcefully. Chanyeol thrust twice before slamming his lips on Baekhyun’s, groaning in between as he released. He continued to kiss Baekhyun until he felt the other punching him repeatedly on his chest.

Chanyeol laid down, pulling Baekhyun to his arms as they struggled to catch their breath. Both of them stayed in silence, unsure how to breach the subject. 

Baekhyun did not know what to say. He’s so embarrassed, he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Obviously, his heat got the better of him again. He regained control in the middle of it but that just made him more embarrassed as he remembered how he kept on screaming as Chanyeol pounded into him. He can’t say that it’s just the heat talking. He definitely felt good. 

They both jumped when they heard a car stop in front of the house. “Oh shit! Mom and Dad!” Baekhyun grabbed his shirt before throwing Chanyeol’s at him.

Chanyeol opened the windows to let out their mingled scent before rushing with Baekhyun to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He’s close with the Byuns but he’s not entirely sure they would approve of what they just did. 

Baekhyun almost fainted when his mom knocked as soon as both of them got out of the shower. It’s a good thing the scent already dissipated in the room. His mom was very glad to see Chanyeol, inviting him down for dinner. 

“Oh! We ordered pizza.” Chanyeol remembered. He can’t recall if he heard anyone knocking while they’re both busy having sex. It would be embarrassing if anyone heard them.

Mrs. Byun tutted. “I keep on telling both of you to stop eating those junk.” Right then, the doorbell rang. “I guess that’s your pizza. Come downstairs for dinner.” 

“So, is everything okay at school?” Mrs. Byun asked Chanyeol as they sat down for dinner. The pizza was also served along with the food Mrs. Byun prepared.

“Well, school work’s a bit manageable. We were actually working on one today.” Chanyeol replied.

“Is anyone treating Baekhyun differently at school?” Mr. Byun asked much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment. 

“He became more popular, I guess.” Chanyeol grinned, earning a glare from Baekhyun. 

Mrs. Byun sighed. “What to do? We’re actually worried about our son. It’s hard to be a developing omega. I hope he’ll find a suitable pair.” Her face suddenly brightened, making Baekhyun nervous. “Why don’t you be a pair?” she gestured at Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun choked on his food. Chanyeol handed his water, while slapping Baekhyun’s back lightly. 

“Mom! You’re making Chanyeol uncomfortable!” Baekhyun protested once he recovered.

“What’s wrong with my suggestion? You’ve been close since kids.” She turned to Chanyeol. “Don’t you find our Baekhyunnie adorable?”

“He’s really adorable.” Chanyeol replied. 

Baekhyun punched him on the arm. “Don’t agree with my mother!”

Chanyeol rubbed his arm. “Why? I really find you adorable.”

Baekhyun blushed at Chanyeol’s serious tone, making his parents tease him more.

“Why don’t you stay overnight? I have movie tickets to a movie Baekhyun wants to see. Go have a date tomorrow.” Mrs. Byun suggested.

“I’m not going on a date with him.” Baekhyun protested.

“Why? Don’t you find me attractive?” Chanyeol smirked and even gave him a wink.

Baekhyun blushed again. “Can we eat in peace? Stop teasing me!”

The whole table laughed but decided to give Baekhyun a break lest he turn into a tomato at how red he is. Baekhyun sighed in relief when the topic was changed into the latest news. He does not want to think about him and Chanyeol being a pair. He’s not ready to think about it. It’s weird enough that they already had sex twice. Being a pair with him will just complicate things. 

He wanted Chanyeol to find a pair on his own, not someone pushed on him. Maybe some cute girl with long hair, an attractive smile, good grades, and a nice personality.

Yeah, that will suit Chanyeol.

Not some developing omega like him.

Baekhyun protested a lot. He really did. But for some reason, there he was, sitting inside the cinema with a bucket of popcorn and a strawberry milkshake. It was a weekend but only a few people came to see the movie. No one’s sitting near them so Chanyeol was able to stretch his legs out comfortably in front of him, not worrying that he’s blocking someone’s way. In the movie’s defense, the movie had been out for days but Baekhyun was so busy dealing with his new gender that he had not taken the time to see this one yet.

The movie had barely started when Chanyeol’s hand dipped on his bucket. Baekhyun smacked his hand away. “You have yours. Don’t eat mine!” Baekhyun hissed.

“I already finished mine.” Chanyeol shook his empty bucket at Baekhyun, showing only crumbs inside.

Baekhyun was aghast. “That’s a large one and the movie had just started!”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I’m hungry.” He reached again for Baekhyun’s popcorn and inadvertently grazed Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun’s skin tingled from where Chanyoel grazed it. He glanced at Chanyeol who was busy stuffing his mouth with the stolen popcorn, unaffected by what happened. Baekhyun reprimanded himself for thinking too much about it and forced himself to focus on the movie but Chanyeol leaned over to whisper to him. He did not get what Chanyeol said. All he knew is that Chanyeol smells good and he wants to gobble him up.

It was Baekhyun’s whimper that clued him in before the scent assaulted his senses. The scent is still faint but as Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun beside him, he knew it’s only a matter of time before his pheromones got stronger. Pulling Baekhyun up, he dragged him out and straight to the secluded bathroom inside the cinema. Fortunately, no one’s inside. He locked the door to be safe and sat Baekhyun on the sink.

“Hey, look at me.” He coaxed Baekhyun as he lifted his chin up. Baekhyun’s eyes are starting to glaze over - a sight that he’s been familiar with from the times when Baekhyun’s heat came. “What happened? You just had it last night. Did you forget your pills?”

Baekhyun shook his head and lifted his arms, linking his hands behind Chanyeol’s neck to burrow his nose on Chanyeol’s neck. “You really smell good. It makes me comfortable and hot at the same time. So hot that I just want to lick you up.” Baekhyun punctuated his words with a lick that made Chanyeol groan. “Why don’t we get down to business and fuck?” Baekhyun nibbled on Chanyeol’s ear this time.

Chanyeol mustered up every ounce of self-control he had and pulled Baekhyun’s head away. “I don’t want to keep doing this when you’re almost out of your mind. I don’t like taking advantage of you like this.”

Baekhyun pouted. “You don’t like me?”

“Of course I like you! I love you more than I should since we’re kids. I always hope that one day, we’ll be a pair. I can’t imagine being with anyone except you.”

“Same here.” Baekhyun smiled and kissed him. Chanyeol was elated. He dreamt of this a lot of times. He just hoped they’re not doing it in some bathroom. Baekhyun deserves the best. 

“We should take this somewhere else.” Chanyeol said between kisses.

“I can’t wait. I feel so hot, I feel I’ll explode if you don’t fuck me now.” Baekhyun tore open Chanyeol’s shirt and proceeded to leave kisses all over his chest.

Chanyeol shuddered when Baekhyun’s hands got to his belt. Pulling Baekhyun’s hands away, he set him down on the floor, hands on the sink. “You’re so pretty.” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun wiggled his hips as Chanyeol pulled his pants down, promising to make this good for both of them. His pheromones filled the room, surrounding them with its heady scent. He moaned when Chanyeol lightly touched his hole.

“You’re already twitching down here. So wet and ready for me.” 

“Stop teasing me.” Baekhyun pleaded. “I want your cock in me.”

Chanyeol pressed his finger in, finding it still soft from last night and ridiculously wet that his finger slid in without any resistance. “Look in the mirror.” he commanded. “I want you to see how good you feel.”

When Baekhyun raised his eyes to meet his in the mirror, Chanyeol pushed his cock in in one go. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open at how good it felt. When Chanyeol pulled out, Baekhyun’s whole body seemed to clench, not wanting to let him go. When Chanyeol pushed in, Baekhyun shuddered. 

Chanyeol tried his best to slow down, wanting to make it good for Baekhyun and to savor every minute of it but Baekhyun’s continuous pleas to fuck him harder and faster wrecked his plans. He drilled into Baekhyun until the other was a moaning mess, eyes glazed from pleasure. When they reached the climax, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his arms, hugging him as they caught their breath. He did not know how many minutes passed. They just stayed there, listening to each other’s heart beat.

It was getting dark when they got home. The atmosphere between them was a bit awkward so they just ate before going home. As they stood in front of the Byun’s door, Baekhyun felt as if Chanyeol’s expecting something from him. 

“Uhm, thank you for taking me home.” 

“No goodbye kiss?” he said with a grin.

Baekhyun faked gagged. “What? That’s just weird. Stop joking around.” He laughed expecting Chanyeol to laugh too. 

“Why will it be weird? We’re dating.”

Baekhyun’s eyes bugged out. “We are?” 

“Yeah. I said I love you and you said you feel the same.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, before we had sex.”

Baekhyun sniggered. “What? That’s just being in the moment. Stop joking around. I know you’re just caught by my heat too. Why would you honestly like someone like me when there are a lot of omegas that you could choose from.”

“Maybe because I do like you.” Chanyeol said in a deadpan voice, wiping the smile from Baekhyun’s face. “But maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ll do what you want. I’ll find some nice omega girl and mate with her instead of someone who just needs me for sex.” He stared directly into Baekhyun’s eyes and left without saying another word, leaving Baekhyun too stunned to move.

He knew he was wrong but he did not know how to apologize. Chanyeol has been avoiding him in class. When the bell rang signaling their break, Chanyeol stood up immediately to leave. Baekhyun was about to follow after him when someone pulled on his sleeve. He turned around to find one of their classmates, Tae Hee, holding his sleeve.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” the girl asked. Baekhyun sighed knowing Chanyeol’s already far and agreed. Tae Hee led them out of the room, to a more private place. 

“Uhm, what do you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asked. They’re not really close. Tae Hee is one of those quiet girls in their class. She’s still popular though. A sweet and pretty omega like her is like a breath of fresh air in their boisterous class.

Tae Hee rubbed her hands nervously, seeming unsure how to start. Baekhyun gave her an encouraging smile and patiently waited.

“I actually want to ask for a favor.” she said in a soft voice. She took a deep breath, gathering courage. “I want to confess to Chanyeol, can you help me out?” she blurted, stunning Baekhyun.

“Why ask for my help?”

“Well, you’ve been close with him since kids. Can you please lead him to a place where I can confess to him in private?” 

“I...I don’t know. Chanyeol might not like it.” 

Tae Hee grabbed his hands. “Please. Just tell him to meet you at the fountain after school. I’ll tell him I asked you to do it for me so he won’t get mad at you. I just want to have a chance to confess my feelings, whatever his answer may be.” 

“Why do you want to confess when you’re not sure of what the outcome will be?”

“Because I don’t want regrets. I’d rather try than regret never telling the person I love how I feel.”

Baekhyun sat alone in the empty classroom, deep in his thoughts. He agreed to Tae Hee’s request and sent Chanyeol a message to meet him later. He did not know if Chanyeol would come though, for he’s definitely mad at him. And honestly, Baekhyun can’t blame him. How come he did not know how Chanyeol felt all these year? He’s really an idiot, he thought. An idiot who’ll drink any potion if he thinks it will solve his problems. How he wished there was a potion for what he’s feeling right now. His heart ache. Is it possible he also loves Chanyeol? Did he just make a mistake trying to push Chanyeol away and into Tae Hee’s arms?

Chanyeol rushed to the school fountain just as the bell rang. Baekhyun did not come back to class after the break and he’s worried. He knew he should be mad at him but he can’t help but worry. He arrived at the meeting place within a couple of minutes. He checked around but Baekhyun was not there. He pulled out his phone to call Baekhyun when a soft voice called to him. He turned around and saw Tae Hee walking towards him.

“Hey.” he greeted her with a smile. She smiled back.

She tucked her hair behind her ear in an obvious nervous gesture. Before Chanyeol could ask, she spoke. “I’m actually the one who called you here.”

Chanyeol’s brows knitted. ‘“I’m supposed to meet Baekhyun here.”

“Yes, I asked him to help me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to tell you something.” she looked at him intently. “I like you.”

Baekhyun let out a pained whimper as he heard Tae Hee confess. It was too late now. He ran away as fast as he could.

Chanyeol’s ears pricked as he heard a whimper, his heart clenching at the agony in the tone. “I’m sorry I can’t return your feelings. I love someone else. I’m sorry but I have to go.” He hastily said before rushing away. He needed to find Baekhyun.

It did not take him long to find Baekhyun, following his scent until he saw him sitting at a swing. Chanyeol recognized it as the playground they used to hang out at when they were kids as they waited for their parents to pick them up. He did not know why Baekhyun chose this place. He knelt in front of Baekhyun who had his hands covering his face, obviously hiding his tear-stricken face.

“Why are you crying?” Chanyeol asked softly.

“Go away!” Baekhyun tried to shoo him away but Chanyeol remained still.

“Why did you agree to help Tae Hee if you’ll cry this much?”

“I don’t know, okay? All I know is it hurts here!” Baekhyun pounded his chest, on the place where his heart is.

Chanyeol took that hand, holding it tight. “I love you.” he said, kissing Baekhyun’s hand.

“I’m not a girl.”

“I never said I like girls.”

“I’m not nice.”

“Maybe I like them naughty.”

“I’m not pretty.”

“You’re the prettiest in my eyes.”

“I don’t have boobs.”

Chanyeol tried his best not to laugh. “I think I’m okay with that.”

“I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I’ll probably regret it more if I let you go.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, tightly holding his hand. “Do you still have any reason not to be with me? I promise to chase all those fears and doubts away.”

“Promise? I don’t want to get hurt.”

“I promise not to hurt you.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead as if sealing a promise. “I love you.”

Baekhyun paused for a moment before hugging him back. “I love you too. I’m sorry for trying to push you away.” He took a deep breath. “What would happen if I became an alpha again? What if you only like me because I’m an omega now.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close, hugging him. “I have loved you since we were kids. I doubt that will change.”

“But what if it happens?” Baekhyun insisted.

“Then I guess I’ll just pray to the gods again to let me be your pair.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol smiled before kissing Baekhyun. “I just think that wishes do come true.”


End file.
